Promesas
by Criis99
Summary: ¿Cuántas promesas has hecho?¿Cuántas has cumplido?Aveces con difíciles de cumplir pero no decimos que no.Isabella Swan promete algo y para poder cumplirla promete más...¿Podrá cumplir todo?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cuántas promesas has hecho pero no has cumplido?**

Chapter 1

Isabella POV

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, oí un pitido extraño y abrí los ojos, estaba en un hospital. El cuarto blanco, el olor, todo eso me ponía nerviosa. Entro al cuarto una enfermera acompañada de mi madre

—Hija—susurró y corrió a abrazarme—¿Cómo te sientes?—se separo de mi

—Confundida… ¿Qué hago aquí?—pregunte mientras la enfermera me revisaba

—¿No recuerdas nada?—negué—¿Es normal?—se dirigió ahora a la enfermera

—Si, el golpe fue algo fuerte pero en unas setenta y dos horas recordara todo—sonrió

—¿Qué golpe? No entiendo nada—dije comenzando a desesperarme

—Tranquila hija, ya oíste a la enfermera—me dio un beso en la frente—Iré a ver si aun no se ha ido el doctor, tu padre vendrá más tarde—salió del cuarto

—¿Qué hora es?—pregunte a la enfermera quien anotaba algo en una carpeta

—Las dos de la tarde—respondió viendo su reloj—¿Necesita algo?—negué no muy segura—Me retiro, ya vendrá el doctor Cullen con su madre—salió del cuarto

Trate de recordar algo pero todo era muy borroso

—Vamos concéntrate—me dije a mi misma y eso basto para recordar…

_Flashback_

—_¿A dónde iremos hoy?—me pregunto mi mejor amiga Tania mientras fumaba un cigarrillo al igual que yo_

—_Me da igual—me encogí de hombros—¿Un bar? ¿O una visita a Jacob y Riley?—le guiñe un ojo_

—_¡No! Es fin de semana y en mi diccionario quiere decir libre de novios—reí por sus ocurrencias_

—_Entonces iremos a un bar a ver que encontramos—asintió_

_Saque una chaqueta negra, me puse mis converse negros, me cepille un poco el cabello y lo deje suelto. Tenía puesto un short de mezclilla y una blusa strapless negra perfecto_

—_Vamos—Tania vestía un vestido negro corto, se puso sus zapatillas color piel que llevaba y bajamos las escaleras—.Voy a salir Renee—no espere respuesta y salimos de la casa llevando unos bolos chicos, para que no estorbaran, en los que llevábamos celular, maquillaje y otras cosas_

—_Vamos en tu auto, el mío es una porquería—nos subimos a mi auto Mercedes BENZ negro_

—_Por supuesto, un Volvo es una porquería—comencé a manejar en dirección a un bar_

—_Si lo lleva un Cullen si—reí—.Yo debería ser una Cullen no Alice o Eduardo_

—_Edward—la corregí_

—_Es lo mismo—contesto mientras trataba de buscar algo que escuchar en la radio_

—_¿Y Emmett?—pregunte recordando al grandulón_

—_Créeme que no tengo nada en contra de él—se mordió el labio—.No sé cómo le gusta la estúpida de Hale —termino por apagar el radio_

—_¿También estas en contra de los Hale?—asintió haciéndome reír_

—_¿Qué?—pregunto confundida—.No le veo gracia Isa—Isa… ese apodo me lo puso ella_

—_Creo que odias a medio Forks —me vio con cara de pocos amigos_

—_No a medio Forks, solo la cuarta parte —solté una carcajada—.Bueno en realidad solo a Rosalie Hale, Alice y Edward Cullen. Y odio a Emmett por preferir a Rosalie y a Jasper por preferir a Alice —bufó_

—_¿Y a Edward?—alce una ceja_

—_Por no pasarme los resultados en los exámenes, le coqueteo y aun así nada—se cruzo de brazos_

—_A mí sí me los pasa—dije extrañada_

—_¡Por que le gustas Isa!—abrí los ojos como platos—¿¡No me digas que no sabias!—grito asombrada_

—_¡No!—grite en respuesta_

_ —Por Dios eso no solo lo sabe Forks si no todo el mundo_

—_Eres una exagerada Tania—me estacione frente a una tienda_

—_Piénsalo, te pasa las respuestas de los exámenes, te hace tareas, cuando te preguntan los profesores te sopla las respuestas, se te queda viendo como bobo… ¿Qué más quieres?—me quede asombrada_

—_¿Se me queda viendo como bobo?—asintió—Nunca me he dado cuenta de eso—me encogí en mi asiento_

—_Una vez Jacob le reclamo porque te miraba tanto y él se puso muy nervioso—me informó_

—_¿No sabes su nombre pero si todo lo que hace?—asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Voy por unos cigarrillos—asintió_

_Baje del auto y entre a la tienda, pedí una caja de cigarrillos y tuve que dar mi identificación para probar que era mayor de edad. Estábamos en vacaciones de diciembre y mi cumpleaños número dieciocho fue en septiembre._

_Me subí al auto y vi a mi amiga desesperada volviendo a encender el radio_

—_¿Qué esperas encontrar?—le pregunte riendo por su cara_

—_Buena música—la volvió a apagar. Iba a prender un cigarrillo pero me lo arrebato—Guárdalos para el bar—bufe, iba a decirle algo pero su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolso—Bueno—hizo mala cara por lo que supuse era su mamá_

_Sus padres se habían divorciado y ella vivía con su madre, se llevaban realmente mal y nunca había sabido nada de su padre. Colgó su celular y lo volvió a meter a su bolso_

—_Llamaba para ver si estaba bien—dijo en tono furioso—¿Ya falta poco? Necesito algo de tomar_

—_En unos diez minutos llegamos—asintió_

_Me pare en el semáforo ya que estaba en rojo_

—_Prométeme algo—asentí—Si un día yo falto tendrás que olvidarme e irte con los Cullen y los Hale, y si tu faltas yo hago lo mismo—asentí_

—_Ya quiero faltar, a ver si de verdad lo haces—reí_

_Volví mí vista al frente, ya otra vez estaba el semáforo en verde, avance pero una camioneta blanca se puso enfrente de mi obstruyéndome el paso_

—_¿Qué carajo…—calle al ver que un hombre vestido de negro con la cara tapada bajaba del auto_

_Entonces todo pasó muy rápido…_

_Voltee a ver a Tania quien temblaba de nervios, me vio y yo solo susurre un—tranquila—con dificultad me respondió—te quiero Isabella—. _

_El hombre abrió la puerta del copiloto sacando a mi amiga del auto, ella grito, yo salí por la puerta del piloto pero otro hombre me tomo de la cintura—suéltenos—gritaba con desesperación pero solo conseguí que él hombre me tapara la boca con un pañuelo y quedara dormida…_

_Fin Flashback_

—¡No!—grite sentándome en la cama—¡Tania!—me levante de la cama pero caí al suelo

—Isa—mi madre iba entrando con el doctor y una enfermera

—¡No puede ser cierto!—el doctor me acostó en la cama y la enfermera me inyecto algo que me volvió a dejar inconsciente

…

—¿Esta bien?—oí la voz de mi padre pero no podía abrir los ojos, me pesaban mucho

—Dice el doctor Cullen que está bien, si olvida algo la tenemos que traer de inmediato. El golpe no fue tan duro por suerte—_¿Qué golpe?_

—Hemos buscado a Tania…—se hizo un silencio a mi parecer eterno—No la hemos encontrado, ni a ella ni a su madre—susurro y abrí mis ojos con dificultad—Isa—_si un yo día falto tendrás que olvidarme.._

—No me llames así—dije con voz fría—.Tania fue la que me comenzó a decir así y cada vez que lo hacen me traen su recuerdo—dije más para mí que para ellos

—¿Co-como qui-quieres que te llamemos?—pregunto mi mamá con una sonrisa fingida

—_Bella_—dije segura

—Así te llamábamos cuando eras una niña—asentí

—Y así me llamaran ahora—cerré los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas—.No quiero saber nada sobre Tania… no hasta que aparezca—abrí los ojos y mis padres se miraban entre si

—En cuanto sepa donde esta te diré Is-Bella—asentí—,Tengo que regresar al trabajo—me dio un beso en la frente y uno a mi madre y salió del cuarto

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres saber nada?—asentí a la pregunta dudosa de mi madre

—Hice una promesa… y la voy a cumplir—trato de sonreír _¿Cómo seguía siendo tan buena conmigo después de lo mal que yo me portaba con ella?_—¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?

—Mañana—se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente. _Porque es tu madre _me respondió mi consciencia

—Ve a comer algo si quieres—negó—,Estaré bien, dormiré algo

—No tardo—salió de la habitación no sin antes voltear a verme cuando estaba en la puerta

—_Cumpliré mi promesa_—susurre y el sueño me venció

…

—Buenos días—saludo el doctor Cullen entrando a la habitación

—Buenos días—saludamos Renee y yo mientras ella me cepillaba el cabello

—¿Lista para salir ya del hospital?—asentí

—No sé como aguanta venir todos los días. Odio los hospitales—rio

—Trata de no venir a ellos—asentí

—Listo Bella, ya nos podemos ir—Carlisle se extraño al oír cómo me llamo mi madre

—Hasta luego doctor—estreche mi mano con la suya

—No sé si Charlie les comento algo sobre la cena de noche buena—negué pero mi madre asintió

—Bella, Carlisle nos invito a una cena en su casa a nosotros y los Hale. Es tu decisión si vamos o no—los dos me miraron esperando una respuesta

—Si—susurre pero ellos me escucharon

—Los esperaremos con mucho gusto—sonrió de oreja a oreja al igual que Renee

Salimos de la habitación y en poco tiempo llegamos al estacionamiento donde nos subimos a mi auto, mi madre iba a conducir y yo iba del lado del copiloto

—¿Qué día es hoy?—pregunte recargándome en el asiento

—Veintitrés de diciembre. Mañana es la cena—asentí —.Si no estás segura de ir…

—Si estoy segura pero…—se tenso —Tenemos que comprarnos vestidos—sonreí y ella igual

—Próxima parada… el centro comercial

No solo cumpliría mi promesa… También cambiaria y ya no sería la puta de antes…

**Este es el primer capítulo, tal vez este algo cortó pero es más bien una entrada.**

**Dejen sus **_**reviews**_** :) Criis99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nadie dijo que fuera tan difícil cumplir una promesa…**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

—Te esperamos abajo—me dijo mi madre saliendo de mi cuarto

—No tardo—dije lo suficiente alto para que oyera

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey hasta la rodilla, con un poco de escote, hacia resaltar mi figura, lo acompañe con unas zapatillas negras no muy altas y me maquille un poco dejando mi cabello ondulado.

Tome mi celular para meterlo en el bolso negro que llevaba, pero comenzó a sonar; en la pantalla se leía el nombre de _Jacob_, me había llamado varias veces pero no había contestado, suspire y apreté el botón verde

—Hola Jake—me senté en la cama esperando su respuesta

—_Amor… ¿Cómo estás? Me entere de lo que paso… ¿Quieres que este contigo? Te iba a invitar a una cena aquí en la Push_—por eso no le había querido contestar

—Jake… estoy bien. Me encantaría estar contigo pero voy a una cena de lo Cullen…—

—_¿¡De los Cullen!_—grito asombrado

—Si… nos invitaron a mis padres y a mi… me tengo que ir me están esperando. Nos podemos ver mañana—un silencio largo

—_Mañana te veo en tu casa. Hasta luego Isa_—dijo más tranquilo

—Jacob no…—pero ya había colgado

Metí el celular en el bolso y baje las escaleras, en la puerta ya estaban Charlie y Renee esperando

—Te vez hermosa hija, la más hermosa, igual que tu madre—mi padre sonreía de oreja a oreja igual que mi madre

—Gracias pá—sonreí en respuesta viendo nerviosamente al piso—¿Nos vamos?—asintieron

Salimos de casa y nos subimos al auto de mi padre, él manejaba, mi madre iba del lado del copiloto y yo iba atrás.

De camino a casa de los Cullen le mande un mensaje a Jessica, Riley y Mike, quienes también me habían llamado, informándoles que mañana habría una reunión entre nosotros en mi casa.

Llegamos a la casa y quede impresionada de lo hermosa que esta se veía adornada con luces. Bajamos del auto y mi mamá iba del brazo de mi papá, tocamos el timbre de la puerta y enseguida abrió una muy sonriente Esme

—Me alegro que hayan venido—abrazo a mis padres y después se dirigió a mi—.Te vez hermosa Isa—me dio un abrazo

—Llámeme Bella por favor—di mi mejor sonrisa

—Y tu háblame de tu, no estoy tan vieja ¿O sí?—reí

—Claro que no mi amor—llego Carlisle quien le dio un beso—. Me alegra verte mejor, pasa—no me di cuenta que mi padres ya estaban dentro

Al entrar me quede fría…

Tenía la mirada de pocos amigos de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, trague en seco.

Pero no me extrañaba, era algo que sabia tendría que enfrentar, al fijarme en mis padres los vi saludar a… _¿Edward?_

Se veía realmente diferente.

El traje que llevaba le quedaba ajustado haciendo notar su bien trabajado cuerpo, su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado de forma sexy, sus ojos se fijaron en mi y por primera vez me di cuenta que eran de un verde esmeralda, cuando me sonrió vi sus perfectos dientes blancos, _¿Dónde se había escondido?_

—No sean maleducados y saluden a _Bella_—se miraron entre ellos al escuchar mi nombre, Edward aun no me quitaba la vista de encima

—Hola _Bella_—Edward se acerco a mi sonriendo, al pronunciar mi nombre lo hizo con su voz aterciopelada

—Hola—estreche su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica, lo vi a los ojos y creo que el también lo sintió ya que me vio igual, solté su mano y sentí un pequeño vacio

—Hola—dijeron Emmett y Jasper al unosio a lo que asentí

Alice y Rosalie por su parte se quedaron calladas.

—Pasemos a la mesa—dijo Esme quien se dirigió al comedor con Carlisle junto a ella, mis padres los seguían y después iban las chicas con Emmett y Jasper dejándome hasta atrás con Edward

—Te puedes sentar junto a mí—comenzamos a caminar

—Gracias—sonrió de lado _¡Que sexy!_ _Si Ta… recuerda tu promesa_, no fue de ayuda recordar a _ella_ ya que me sentí triste

—¿Te encuentras bien?—asentí

Llegamos a la mesa, él se sentó y yo dudosa junto a él _cielos nunca había estado tan nerviosa_. Alice y Rosalie al ver donde me senté comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas por que fije mi vista en la mesa.

Cada quien estaba en lo suyo, mis padres hablando con Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie seguían hablando entre ellas al igual que Jasper y Emmett

—No fue buena idea venir—pensé en voz alta, por suerte apenas fue un susurro y sólo oyó Edward, al verlo se veía decepcionado—.No es por ti, sólo que… no le agrado a nadie aquí ni creo agradarles—ya habían servido la comida pero no había probado mucho

—A mi me agradas—me mostro una gran sonrisa y fue inevitable no corresponderle

—A mi también—susurre y sonrió aun más haciéndome soltar una pequeña risa

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundido

—Pensé que tal vez me odiaras por tratarte mal. Ya sabes… copiarte, hablarte sólo cuando me conviene…

—No te odio Bella—me interrumpió—._Bella_, te hace honor—me sonroje automáticamente

Lo que resto de la cena la pase en silencio, varias veces Esme y Carlisle me quisieron hacer conversación varias veces pero no lo lograron y se dieron por vencidos pasando a otro tema

—Vayan afuera chicos, de seguro a Bella le gustaría conocer el jardín—todos se quedaron callados

—Así estoy bien, gracias Esme—di mi mejor sonrisa

—Ven—Edward se levanto extendiéndome su mano—.Vamos te mostrare el jardín—tome su mano y otra vez se hizo presente esa corriente…

Íbamos saliendo de la casa cuando pude escuchar unos pasos detrás de nosotros, voltee y pude ver que los demás nos seguían.

Al llegar a una mesa me ayudo a sentarme en una silla y él se sentó junto a mí, los demás nos imitaron. Se sentía tensión en el ambiente…

—Así que Bella eh… ¿Qué paso con Isa?—pregunto Rosalie

—Prefiero Bella ahora—dije segura

—¿Por qué? No pudo haber sido de la noche a la mañana—esta vez hablo Alice

—Asuntos muy personales—respondí

—¿Sabes que me extraña?—negué a la pregunta de Rosalie—Que no hayas sacado aun un cigarrillo, es muy común de ti

—Y tomar también, aparte de acostarte con cualquier hombre que te pase enfrente—no pensé que Alice dijera eso

—¿Se la van a pasar haciendo comentarios estúpidos?—gruño Edward

—No importa, no me molesta—dije tranquila. Saque de mi bolso una caja que llevaba de cigarros—¿Quieren?—se los extendí a todos

—Yo no fumo porquerías—dijo Rosalie haciendo cara de asco

—Son de los mejores—sonreí. Emmett termino por agarrar uno y saque el encendedor que llevaba para prender el de él y el mío

—Vaya que son de los mejores—dijo pasándoselo con Jasper

—No puedo creer que fumen eso—dijo Alice volteándose a otro lado

—¡Vamos! Si tú también ya has fumado, de hecho las dos, una vez las vi en el estacionamiento del centro comercial—se pusieron rojas y los chicos rieron

—Pero no fumamos todos los días—se quisieron defender

—Tal vez les vendría bien, a ver si así se relajan un poco, siempre andan muy estresadas—me fulminaron con la mirada

—Y tú deja de acostarte con un hombre cada día y busca a tu _amiguita_—_gran error Rosalie_, molesta me levante de la mesa

—Compermiso—_esto iba a ser prácticamente imposible_

Me dirigí entre los árboles hasta que ya no los vi. Me senté en una roca a seguir fumando tranquilamente. Comenzó un aire frío que provoco que me estremeciera, sentí como alguien dejaba un abrigo en mi espalda y automáticamente me di la vuelta

—Pensé que te haría falta—se encogió de hombros

—Gracias—me hice a un lado y le señale el espacio vació, tomo asiento sin decir nada

—Ellas solo…

—Ellas solo… tienen razón—bufe frustrada—.Fumo, tomo… lo único en lo que se equivocaron fue en los hombres. Tania y yo solo nos divertíamos y a lo más que llegábamos era a un beso—_Y eso es ser puta_. Los dos guardamos silencio como si se hubiera oído lo que dijo mi conciencia

—Traes otro cigarro—asentí—.Dame uno—extendió su mano

—Edward no creo que…

—Vamos siempre hay una primera vez—dudosa saque un cigarro y el encendedor de mi bolso

—¿Estas seguro?—pregunte dándole el cigarro

—Completamente—lo tomo y le prendí fuego

Para mi sorpresa no comenzó a toser, era como si no fuera la primera vez, abrí los ojos como platos porque así hacía notar un tono rebelde haciéndole ver más sexy

—¿Qué?—rio y me sonroje de que se diera cuenta que lo veía

—Na-nada—agache mi cabeza, el tomo mi mentón y me hizo verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban en tanta calma que sentí que solo estábamos nosotros dos

—Ya te has dado cuenta donde estamos—negué—.Voltea hacia arriba—hice caso y me quede helada la ver el muérdago, volví mi vista a él

—Yo-o—dije nerviosa

—No es algo forzoso—trato de sonreír pero parecía más una mueca

—Pero es una tradición—me mordí el labio

Nuestras miradas se juntaron, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos cálidas, lleve mis manos a su nuca. Sin dejar de mirarnos nuestros rostros quedaron lo bastante cerca y podía sentir su aliento en mi boca. Edward no espero más y acorto la distancia…

**Dejen **_**reviews**_** para saber si les gusta esta historia, saludos y aquí nos leemos pronto… Criis99**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Edward no espero más y acorto la distancia… Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos. El beso comenzó siendo dulce, Edward recorría con su mano mi rostro aprendiendo cada detalle de él.

Me tomo por sorpresa que su lengua pidió permiso, no sé que parte de mi reacciono que se lo concedí, nuestras lenguas comenzaron jugueteando nerviosamente hasta que terminaron haciendo una danza, mis manos reaccionaron despeinando su cabello, debido a que el beso se había vuelto algo apasionado nos separamos por falta de aire

_¡Tienes novio!_ Me grito mi estúpida conciencia

—Bella…—Edward mantenía nuestras frentes juntas

Me pare bruscamente haciendo que casi cayera y dejándolo confundido

—Esto no estuvo bien—me quite el abrigo y se lo extendí—Lo siento Edward—tomo al abrigo y asintió—Hasta luego—me aleje de ahí

Al pasar por la mesa, donde habíamos estado hace un rato, vi que ahí seguían los chicos. Al verme Alice y Rosalie se voltearon a ver entre sí y asintieron, se pararon y se dirigieron a mí

—Isabella—dijo Rosalie más tranquila—.Siento lo que te dije, hay veces que hablo sin pensar—sonreí

—No hay nada que disculpar. La que se debe de disculpar soy yo—Alice negó

—No. Creo que deberíamos empezar desde cero—extendió su mano—.Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y ella es mi amiga Rosalie Hale—tome su mano mordiéndome el labio para contener la risa

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me pueden decir Bella—también tome la mano de Rosalie

—Allá están nuestros hermanos Emmett y Jasper. ¿Nos acompañas?—lo pensé

—Solo un rato, estoy algo cansada—asintieron y fuimos a la mesa

Emmett y Jasper charlaban sobre autos, al vernos interrumpieron su conversación y nos miraron atentos

—¿Qué?—pregunto Alice poniéndose en jarras

—Nada…—respondió Jasper

—Nos vemos luego chicos—asintieron todos

Al entrar a la casa me voltee a verlos y me despedí con la mano y ellos me respondieron, a lo lejos vi a Edward, suspire y fui con mis papás quienes platicaban en la sala

—Aun no encontramos nada, la cerradura de la casa no fue forzada pero encontramos unas cosas tiradas y otras rotas. No sabemos con exactitud que paso—hablo mi padre

—¿Y como lo ha tomado Bella?—Esme siempre preocupándose

—No quiere saber nada hasta que sepamos donde esta—le respondió mi madre

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten tienen la ayuda de nuestra familia—dijo Carlisle

Volví a salir al patio, los chicos jugaban futbol americano. Emmett me vio y me hizo señas para que me acercara, negué

—¡Vamos Bella! ¿O tienes miedo que te gane?—deje mi bolso en la mesa y fui con ellos

—¿Me estas retando?—asintió—.Dame ese balón—lo aventó y lo atrape

—Rosalie y Alice estarán contigo, será chicos contra chicas. ¿Aceptas?—me extendió su mano

—Acepto—le di un apretón a su mano

…

—¡Vamos Bella!—gritaban Alice y Rosalie mientras corría

Íbamos empatados, quien anotara ganaba y yo tenía el balón

—¡Edward, derríbala!—grito Jasper mientras Emmett chiflaba

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas viendo el piso para no tropezar, Edward venia atrás de mí. Me faltaba ya muy poco pero Edward me alcanzo y me cargo como si fuera un costal

—Te tengo—me susurro en el oído

—No es justo ya me faltaba poco—dije haciendo un puchero

Me bajo y me fuimos con los demás

—Te gane Bella—le saque la lengua a Emmett

—De echó le gano Edward—dijo Alice apoyando a su hermano

—Gracias por tu apoyo—también le saque la lengua

Fuimos a la mesa y nos sentamos a tomar limonada que había traído Jasper

—Sabe deliciosa—dije bebiendo más

—Yo la hice, es mi especialidad—dijo Jasper orgulloso—.Se llama limo-Jazz—reí por el nombre

Mi celular comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada, lo saque del bolso y me pare de la mesa

—Ahora regreso—asintieron

En la pantalla se leía el nombre de _Jessica_

—Hola Jess—salude

—_Bella, pensé que vendrías al bar como cada año_

—¿No recibiste mi mensaje? Te explicaba que mañana nos veíamos en mi casa

—_Si lo leí pero te conteste que te esperaba en el bar de siempre, no es la primera vez que te hablo ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Estás con Jacob?_

—Estoy en una cena con mis padres. Mira mañana hablamos, adiós—colgué

Apenas me daba cuenta que tenía tres mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas de Jessica, un mensaje de Riley y Mike confirmándome que mañana irían

Regrese en la mesa donde seguían bebiendo limonada y charlando

—Bella—hablo Alice llamando mi atención—. ¿Te gustaría venir con Rose y yo mañana al centro comercial?—lo pensé

—Pues… si, me encantaría—sonrieron—.Pero mañana quede de verme con otras personas

—¿Puedes pasado mañana?—asentí sonriendo—.Perfecto pasamos por ti—me dijo Rose

—No sabía que podías jugar con tacones—hablo Jasper

—Después del tiempo te acostumbras, deberían probar un día—reí al imaginármelo con tacones

—Me encantaría ver eso—dijo Emmett provocando la risa de todos y ganándose un golpe por parte de Jasper

—¿Edward?—llamo Alice a su hermano—¡Edward!—él reacciono, estaba muy distraído con algo en su celular

—¿Qué?—respondió de mala gana

—No has dicho nada en toda la noche —le reprocho Alice

—¿Es muy necesario que hable?—se paró de la mesa y se metió a la casa aún poniéndole atención al celular

—¿Entonces cuando te pones tacones?—dije después de unos minutos ya que el ambiente se sentía algo tenso

—Ahora mismo—se paró de su asiento Jasper

Le preste mis zapatos quedando descalza, los tomo y en vez de ponérselos comenzó a correr con ellos en la mano

—¡Jasper!—le grite enojada corriendo tras de él llenándome los pies de tierra—¡Dame mis zapatos!—los demás reían

—¡Corre si los quieres!—se burlo de mi

—¡Pasa uno!—grito Emmett y Jasper le aventó uno de mis zapatos mientras las chicas se morían de la risa

Comenzó a llover muy duro y yo estaba lejos de la casa, corrí empapándome. Al llegar con los demás Emmett y Jasper me dieron mis zapatos riendo

—No le veo la gracia—me metí a la casa, al pasar por la sala Esme me vio

—Te traeré una toalla para que no te resfríes, Alice ve si no tienes algo que prestarle a Bella—me sonroje al darme cuenta que todos aguantaban la risa

—Pueden reír—dije entre dientes, Emmett al igual que Jasper soltó una carcajada, mi papá y Carlisle rieron más bajo

Esme bajo con la toalla y me llevo a la parte de arriba. Me llevo a un cuarto y al entrar vi a Alice extendiendo ropa en su cama

—Espero te sirva—sonrió y ellas salieron dejándome sola para vestirme

Me vi en el espejo del tocador _¡Que desastre!_ Mi cabello estaba algo esponjado y el poco maquillaje se había corrido. Abrí una puerta que supuse era el baño y así era, me lave la cara y conseguí que se viera menos el maquillaje, me quite el vestido dejándolo en el piso al igual que los zapatos y quede solo en ropa interior, regrese al cuarto

—Alice donde demonios dejaste mi…—_mierda_

Edward se quedo con la boca abierta al verme, me recorrió con la mirada haciéndome sonrojar

—Yo-o pen-pense—tartamudeo

—Bus-busca lo q-que necesites—me metí al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro

Suspire. _Esto no está bien_

Al oír que la puerta se cerró volví al cuarto y me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

La ropa consistía en unos jeans entubados con una blusa roja de manga larga. Regrese al baño por mis zapatos, ya que estos estaban secos, me los puse y tome el vestido.

Cerca de la cama había una bolsa de plástico negra, la tome y guarde el vestido. Salí del cuarto y fui con todos a la sala

—Gracias—dije tímidamente

—De nada Bella—respondió Esme con una sonrisa

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo mi papá

—Gracias por la invitación—dijo amablemente mi mamá

Nos despedimos con los Cullen prometiéndole a Rosalie y Alice que las acompañaría al centro comercial. Nos subimos al auto, me asome por la ventana y en un cuarto vi a Edward asomado en la ventana para mi sorpresa con un cigarro

—¿Te gusto la cena con los Cullen?—pregunto Renee

—Sí, estuvo deliciosa la comida y me divertí con los chicos—recordé lo que paso en el bosque

—Veo que te llevas mejor con ellos—asentí sonriendo inconscientemente

—Sí. Alice y Rosalie me invitaron al centro comercial—le informe

—¿Iras mañana?—pregunto Charlie

—No, pasado mañana—asintió—.Mañana invite a Jessica, Mike, Riley y Jacob a la casa, espero no les moleste—se tensaron un poco

—No hay problema hija—dijo mi madre

Lo que resto del camino fue en silencio…

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? No sé si les este gustando esta historia. Dejen sus **_**reviews**_** :D Criis99 **


End file.
